lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Little details for now
Conceptual stage is finally finished for Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA, so the special may not be cancelled, however, the release date is not going to be December 2018 as it was hoped to be. ** A trailer for NOVA may be available as early as June or May. ** This series uses Master Rule 3 rules throughout the special. ** Maria, Irina, and Malik uses new members of their respective archetypes. ** Impure Monsters make an appearance. How they will be implemented in the story cannot be released yet. ** Zero Tsukimori is the main antagonist. ** Luna Tsukimori, the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO, is the main figure of the plot. ** Numbers are not involved in the story at all. This can make the story 100% original. ** At the beginning, Irina and Yuka Tsukimori, the protagonist of the special, are close friends. ** Duels start at 8000 LP. ** Zero gains a new Galaxy-Eyes. ** There are references to the currently 4 released chapters of D-ZERO. * Conceptual stage of D-ZERO II is 60-70% finished. ** A new trailer is unknown. ** Add is the primary rival and antagonist of the series. ** After The Darkness has been defeated, Lunaris, the mysterious figure referenced in the released chapters of D-ZERO, makes her move. ** Following Maria's death, Luna was forced to face her past alone. We will see how the infamous Tsukimori Affair affected sisters, Luna and Tomoe Tsukimori. * Conceptual stage of the first Season of Crystal-0 is finished, with conceptual stage of the second season being 5% finished. ** The opening is "Massive Explosion". ** The series follows the Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy mythos with links to D-ZERO. ** Luna's ace monster is "Topologic Eidolon Bahamut". How she obtains it, is similar to how Eidolon battles were handled in Final Fantasy XIII. ** The beginning of the series has Duels start at 8000 LP. Exclusive to Crystal-0, characters will have a "maximum LP". Later on, characters will have higher LP. ** Much like in Final Fantasy XIII, characters will have a "Chain Gauge" in Duels. How it fills depend on the type of damage inflicted to them. Battle damage fills the gauge slowly but stablizes it. Effect Damage fills it more quickly, but it lowers faster. When the gauge is full, characters will take "BONUS" damage for the length of 2 turns. ** The main antagonist and rival, Nocte Caelum, is Luna's cousin, prince of the Vermillion Sparrow Kingdom, and fellow l'Cie. He is not the l'Cie of a fal'Cie of one of the gods however. He has his own Eidolon. ** All Eidolons are Cie-Type. ** Cie monsters have very important plot relevance. ** The 5th and 13th Arks were seen in Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2 and the 7th Ark was scrapped DLC of Final Fantasy XIII. A Spacetime distortion has brought forth other Arks into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0. The first one was released in this year's Starter Deck as support for Cie monsters. * And finally, Agito. Concept for the first Season is nearly finished. ** The first Season has 23 chapters, shorter than the others. ** A trailer will be made available as early as April or May. ** The trailer will depict Luna Nova Crystallum in her 2 revealed tranformations, as well as 3 other transformations. One of them turns her Gunblade into a Shuriken and tranforms her outfit into a ninja warrior. ** The opening is "Promise". ** The remaining 3 unrevealed main characters will feature in the trailer. ** How Magic is used will be revealed. ** One of Luna's most powerful Magic attacks is an exclusive attack she dubs "Allahu Akhbar". This is in no way taking jabs at Islam, but is actually used in reference to a meme involving explosions. This implies Luna's attack is an explosive type. Category:Blog posts